


You're turning Violet!

by Pryde_of_kittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy! Couple!, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I DONT MAKE THE RULES, M/M, Pain, Protective Keith (Voltron), Worried Keith (Voltron), You're turning violet!, blueberries can be violet if violets can be blue, i love them, set before season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde_of_kittens/pseuds/Pryde_of_kittens
Summary: Keith is just about ready to wrap Lance in bubble wrap.~Alternatively, Lance injures himself and Keith worries.





	You're turning Violet!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Lance hadn’t expected there to be thorns on the berries. 

The team was exploring a non-galra taken over planet. It was actually really pretty, with lots of plant life everywhere. It sort of reminded Lance of a jungle, if the jungles back home were completely purple.

Lance’s job, as assigned by Pidge, was to collect samples. They had said anything that was small and could easily be taken back to the castle should be put in the clear little baggies they gave him. The rest of the team was close by, working on their own tasks. Though the closest person was Keith. His boyfriend, always the worrier, had insisted on staying close to Lance in case of an emergency. Lance hadn’t thought that was all that necessary, but he appreciated the sentiment. 

As Lance approached the berries, quite small and easy to fit inside the bag, he noticed that they looked a lot like the blueberries. He smiled as he looked at them, his heart yearning for Earth. He reached out and grabbed one, but as soon as he placed his fingers upon it, two large sharp spikes about an inch long popped out and cut his hand. This wouldn’t have normally been a problem, but lance had taken it upon himself to not wear the top half of his suit. In his defense, wearing a suit and wearing a pair of plastic gloves over his hand, as Pidge had pushed, was not only uncomfortable but pointless.

Okay so many this was a little bit Lance’s fault. 

Lance let out a hiss as he inspected the small cut on the side of his pointer finger. For a few minutes nothing happened. He had just allowed himself to believe it wasn’t going to harm him further, when the areas of his hand that made contact with the berry, started to turn purple. He watched in horror as the purple spread across his entire hand, traveling up his arm. 

Carefully, he reached up with his other hand to trace the color, but as soon as he touched it immense pain overcame him. Lance let out a screech as the pain grew. He heard the concerned voices of his teammates over the comms.

“Lance, what’s going on?” Shiro’s voice boomed over the others’. 

Lance didn’t respond. He sank to the ground on his knees as the purple started to reach his elbow. He didn’t notice the ruffling of the forest around him, until Keith had kneeled down next to him.

“Lance-” Keith started, as he reached out to examine Lance’s arm. When he made contact, a wave of pain and nausea washed over him once again, and Lance wrenched his hand away with an audible cry. Tears were streaming down Lance’s face as he struggled to not pass out.  
Keith gently pulled Lance to his chest, careful to not touch his arm, and cradled him. As he wiped away some of Lances tears, Lance could see his pained expression. 

“They’re almost here,” Keith promised, kissing Lance on the forehead and stroking his strained face, “I’m here.”

Keith continued to mutter comforting nothings to Lance until the rest of the team arrived, though Lance was too listless in pain to even comprehend them. For what felt like an eternity, Lance could only feel pain, it overwhelmed all of his senses. Though, at one point Lance does recall hearing Pidge curse loudly and hunk blubbering about something. Then everything faded to black. 

~  
Keith had spent most of the 5 hours that Lance was inside the healing pod pacing back and forth while staring at the pod worriedly. 

The other part was spent sitting down on the floor and staring at the pod worriedly. That was when his legs got tired.

The thing is, Keith knew Lance would be fine. Pidge had already said that after a few hours in the pod, he’d be good as new. 

But Keith was still scared. Scared because Lance meant so much to him, and he couldn’t handle if anything happened to him. Also scared because of how much Lance’s well being affects his. 

The other’s mainly left Keith be and stayed to the side lines as they too waited for Lance to emerge from the pod. 

~

When Lance woke, it was to the feeling of falling out of a healing pod. Familiar arms caught him as he blinked blearily at Keith. He took a second to get his bearings, and then examined his body in a panic. 

“Hey,” interrupted Keith, grabbing Lance’s panicky hand into his own, “You’re alright. No more purple and no more pain.” Keith glanced to the side, and Lance could’ve sworn he mumbled something like I’ll make sure of it. Though, Lance was too relieved to care. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and buried his face into his neck. Almost immediately, Keith hugged him back with a fierceness that spoke of his stress about Lances well being. Keith lightly stroked his thumb on Lance’s hip bone. 

“Thank you, for back there.” Lance mumbled into Keith. 

“You remember?” Keith pulled back surprised. He stared openly at Lance’s face. 

Lance let out a soft laugh, “I can’t forget all of our bonding moments now can I?” Lance was obviously teasing Keith, and before he could say anything else, he felt Keith’s lips on his. 

“Do you think they forgot about us?” Pidge asked loudly from where they stood next to Hunk and Shiro. The only reply they got was accompanied by a soft sigh from hunk.

“They’re in love Pidge, leave them be.”


End file.
